Celeste
'Approval:' 09/23/13 16 feats Naffips (v2.3.1) 'Appearance and Personality' Celeste is a cheery young woman, she loves to joke, and she is a tad quirky, but is a joy to be around and is a kind person. Celeste has long blonde hair with flat bangs across her forehead, she keeps strands on the sides of her head with colored ribbon, she wears a pink dress with accessories, and simple brown boots, when she has to do official business with Divine City, she wears a long flowing white dress. She has blue eyes and pale skin. 'Summon Animals' Valor: A large sky blue feathered dragon, he retains the similar look but is much more fierce looking and powerful than his younger brother, Pina. His large broad wings are powerful and allow him to carry several people on his back, unlike younger Feathered Dragons, fully developed dragons have strong arms and legs, allowing them to claw and kick very efficently. Valor is a smart and wise dragon, he cares deeply for Celeste for rescuing his little brother. Pina: A small sky blue Feathered Dragon, he is about the size of a small cat and helps Celeste by scouting areas out, he isnt much of a fighter. He can also relay messages and fly with ease, making him an ideal travel companion for Celeste. Pina has the voice of a young child , feathered dragons can communicate with their minds, and can speak to others in that way so it seems as though they are talking normally. Pina's Voice, despite being young, he is rather intelligent. Themes Battle Deep in thought/ Sad Battle 2 'Stats' (Total:163) ' '''Strength: 15 ' 'Speed: 29 ' 'Intelligence: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 20 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' '''Endurance: 13 CP:150 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Light Style ''' '''Genin 2: Wind Style Zelda1.jpg 2012_02_09_zelda_sketch_by_rogueangelalan-d4p4xy8.jpg Zelda.jpg skyward_sword__carefree_zelda_by_2d75-d4tngt6.jpg skyward_sword___zelda__sketch__by_2d75-d4i7wvb.jpg Chunin: Summon Contract:Feathery Dragons ' '''Jonin: Divine Form ' 'S-Rank: Sound Release ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 19 Banked feats: 0 # Wind release: Hurricane Force-''' Celeste draws her arm or arms back then pushes forward sending an insanely powerful blast of wind in that direction. This can also be used to generate a blast around Celeste that is a cicular shape 10 feet in diameter. The blast is strong enough to level some buldings and send even large tress flying away, allowing Celeste to use the enviroment to attack as well. (40cp) # '''Light Release: Beam Carnival - Celeste points her palm at the target, and a small circle, from which multiple spears of Silver light form and are then released, shooting at the opponent with great speed. (10CP) # +8 stats #'Light Style: Smite- '''A Beam of silver light energy is fired from the users hand(s) the beam is extremely hot, and powerful, The beam is continuously fired for 4 seconds, in which the user can move their hand to follow the target . (Cp-20) #'Wind Style:Severing Gale'''-Celeste covers her hand in wind chakra, when she swings her hand, a arc of razor sharp air will fly in the same arc Celeste swings her hand.(20CP)) #'Stats +8' #'Soyokaze:' 'A special chakra conducting Rapier, it allows Celeste to channel Wind (and eventually light) chakra through it. Channeling wind enables the blade to glow light green, and gains effects similar to Flying Sparrow (Sharper Attacks and Nearly untraceable speed) allows Celeste's attacks to do far more damage (10 CP activation and 5cp/turn)' #'Stats +8' #'Summoning Contract: Feathery Dragons- '''Celeste has made a contract with these powerful beings, she currently has access to Valor for combat and Pina for tracking, scouting and messages. #*'Summon Valor cp' #'Divine Form:Flight- Celeste creates a pair of silver ethereal wings on which she can fly 5/round #'''Stats +8 #'Luminous Seal- '''A Shining seal on the top of Celestes hand, it glows dimly with divine chakra and once activated it will cause Celeste to shimmer and restore her chakra. feat so far, 30 cp restored #'Summoning:Extra CP, Valor- Valor has 82 CP insread of 41, allowing him to stay in battle much longer #'Summoning: Valor- +40 SP- '''Add's 40SP to Valors total SP. #'Light Release:Divine Ray- 'Celeste charges up an orb of silver light in her hand(s), it is about the same size as her, then she fires off hundreds of homing beams that will chase the target, this attack has devastating damage with it, and Celeste can fire at a target, or over a large area. Cp # '''Goddess Harp- '''Celeste can use this Harp to attack using Jutsu(There is no change in the jutsu) this harp is small and compact but very durable and can be used as a small shield, or a close range smacking wepaon. #'Sound Release:Dissonance- The user sends creates a sound, then once the sound waves reach the target area, they pump chakra into the waves and create a large explosion at the sight, there is also a loud boom following the explosion.40cp #Stats +8 #'Luminous Seal:Rank 2- '''The seal on Celeste's hand restores even more chakra than before. CP restored '''Equipment' *(4) Medium Armor *(4) Set of Stilleto knives *(2) Fuma Shuriken *(0) Staff of Light *(0) Soyokaze *(0) Summoning Scroll (for Zither, not used in combat) Ryo ''' * Ryo earned: 56,000 from Mina, 15500 from Arya * Ryo Left: 26,500 * -20,000 for feat changed * -50,000 RU changed '''Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 128' *'Banked: '''1 *'Reset Day: Wednesday(7/12)' '''S-Rank: 0' A-Rank: 9 Do...Do you hear anything? QP-4 Ryo-4000 Jewel of the Vines Qp-2 Ryo-4000 The Death of the Collective Qp-2 Ryo-4000 Retrieving the Staff of Light Qp-4 Ryo 2000 Reward:Staff of Light A Mysterious Test QP-4 Ryo-4000 Claiming the Ark QP-4 Ryo-6000 Blood is Art Qp-2 Ryo-4000 ''' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jagged_Stone QP-3 Ryo-300 The shadow Princess Qp-4 Ryo-4000 '''B-Rank: 6 Gathering Intel QP-4 ryo-2000 The Walking Worm: QP-4 Ryo-2000 The MAN'O'War: QP-4 Ryo-2000 Blood: QP-3 Ryo-3000 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Stalling_Theif/ Stalling Thief QP-4 Ryo-3000 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_big_black_basilisk/ The black Basilisk:QP-4 Ryo-3000 C-Rank: 3 ' [8 Tentacle freaksQp-2 Ryo-1000 Moderators...: QP-4 Ryo-1000 Recovering Lost Children: QP-4 Ryo-1000 '''D-Rank: 1 ' http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fonyb/recovery/ QP-2 '''Raids: 1 The Defeat of the Crimson Lotus Qp-5 ryo-3000 ' ' Other: 40 Avoiding Cannibals Jeisen is Sad Qp-1 Ryo-500 Laying around Qp-1 Ryo-500 Enterance Toiyarochi QP-1 Ryo-500 Softest Dragons ever Qp-1 Ryo-500 Squad 14 recovery Qp-1 Ryo-500 Beach DAy! Qp-1 Ryo-500 Breaking Trees Qp-1 Ryo-500 Crystal Cave Qp-1 Ryo-500 The time is now QP-1 Ryo-500 Cant sleep Qp-1 Ryo-500 A womans Job Qp-1 Ryo500 Laying in konohas Training Field Qp-1 Ryo-500 Not Enough Time QP-1 Ryo-500 To Clear things Up Qp-1 Ryo-500 Guess Who's back! Qp-1 Ryo-500 bloodbending QP-1 Ryo-500 [Training in the forestQp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Blood/ QP-1 Ryo-500 Catching up Qp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Some_Talking_on_the_Road/ Some Talking On the RoadQp-1 Ryo-500 [PropositionQp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-narutoworld.wikia.com/wiki/Celeste_and_Bunrakuken_vs_Jeisen_and_Hokori/ Celeste and Bunrakuken vs. Jeisen annd HokoriQp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Drinking_at_a_Bar/ Drinking at a Bar QP-1 Ryo-500 Near Death Qp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Traveling_again/ Traveling again QP-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Meeting_of_Powers/ Meeting of PowersQp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Memories_of_Death/ Memories of Death QP-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Land_of_Hot_Water/ Land of Hot water QP-1 Ryo-500 The Performer: QP-1 Ryo-500 (6-3-2013) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fmie0/in_oto/ Qp-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fvv4x/the_gypsy_waltz/ QP-1 Ryo-500 Fixing up a Puppet Qp-1 Ryo-500 Can't Sleep: QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1g4ca5/this_is_goodbye_celeste_only_plz/ QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1g0wom/confused_celeste_get_over_here/ QP-1 Ryo-500 Meeting of Powers: QP-1 Ryo-500 [[ http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1geqcm/unwelcome_guestsanyone_is_welcome3/ QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ghjh2/a_different_man_no_kiyoshi_kiyoko_or_levi/ QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1gnt8n/preparing_for_waranyone/ QP-1 Ryo-500 Overseen: 6 Destroy the Shrine Qp-3 Ryo-1500 Snow Rangers Cubed! 'Qp-3 Ry0-1500 'The warehouse prsioner Qp-2 Ryp-1500 The Burning City QP-3 Ryo-1500 Spiders, Swords, Scientists... Oh My! Qp-2 Ryo-1500 The drug bust QP-3 Ryo-1500 'History and Story' Celeste lived a happy life as a singer, dancer and musician of a gypsy caravan, they performed in many places and she was happy! One day Kirigaya was viewing the performance and spoke with her, he discovered her abilites and took her as an apprentice, teaching her the Light Style. She helped develop the cloud stepper technique. Celeste does not know of her family, but doesn't feel the need to find them. Category:Character